Just Another Journey
by UltimateSceptileTrainer
Summary: When Flowe starts her Pokemon journey on a goal to be a grass-type gym leader, she starts to make new friends and she goes on some crazy adventures! -Involves OCs, no shippings, no powers and no Mary Sues.- Rated T, as it follows the Anime and I will be writing about the movies.
1. Chapter 1

"Coming mom!"

Our hero Flowe has just turned ten, and is now able to receive their Pokemon License in her home, the Hoenn region. However, her competitive twin sisters, the three being a set of triplets, are also receiving their licenses today.

Flowe glanced in the mirror one last time, straightening her signature light green Pokeball baseball hat, and making sure the matching colored ribbon streaming through her light brown hair was properly in place. With a quick brush off of her jean shorts and white shirt with a light green Pokeball outline on it, Flowe darted out of her plushie filled room.

The second Flowe stepped out of her room, she glanced over to her sister Flare's room, then to her other sister's room, Aquira's room, or the stay-out-or-you-die room.

As Flowe started to race toward the stairs, she was shoved to the side by her two sisters, tackling each other in a heated argument.

"I want first pick!" Aquira whined.

"You don't deserve it. I'm obviously the best." Flare countered.

"I'll drown you in a battle."

"I'll burn you to a crisp."

"I'll soak you through."

"I'll char you with my Pokemon."

They continued to snarl at each other, flinging insults left and right until Flowe pushed through the two, causing the trio to lose balance, shake and then flop down the stairs like a horde of Magikarp.

After the three picked themselves up from off the dark hardwood floor, they straightened their signature long ponytails, dusted off their clothes, and continued to rush to the family room where their parents were waiting.

All three were immediately quivering with excitement. Flowe was in her casual outfit, Aquira in her light blue dress, with matching blue ribbon in the hair and Flare with her red and white shirt, black skirt and matching ribbon of course.

"Well then," their mother started, beaming at them. "Some people are excited today."

"Yea!" Flare shouted. "We're gonna be Pokemon trainers!"

Their mother and father grinned at them even more.

Before any of the trio could explode with happiness, their mother pulled out two Pokeballs and held them out, one in each hand, for the trio to see.

The girls started to nearly jump up and down in happiness, when their father pulled out three Pokedexes from behind his back.

Handing one to each girl, he explained that these Pokedexes could be updated wherever they went, so they wouldn't need to get a new one wherever they happened to go. The trio scanned over the devices, opening them up, to be suddenly surprised by a strange voice who called himself Dexter.

But that was only the start as the trio's mother guided the girls' attention back to the two Pokeballs. All three were too caught up to notice that there were only two Pokeballs, instead of three.

Flowe watched as her mother handed a Pokeball to Aquira and said, "Mudkip," then handed one to Flare and said: "and Torchic."

It was at this point that Flowe realized she hadn't gotten Treecko, the common grass type starter from Hoenn, her home, let alone any Pokemon.

With a confused look on her face, Flowe turned to her mother, and started. "But, what about…?" That was when her mother cut her off, and plopped a large bag of coins into Flowe's empty hands. Very quickly, Flowe's mom explained.

"We couldn't find you a Treecko, so take this money, go to the market, and buy a Pokemon of your choice."

With an excited squeal, Flowe dashed out of her home in Verdanturf Town, leaped on her bike, and started to pedal all the way to Slateport City.

After a few hours riding at full speed on her bike, our hero Flowe has found herself staring at the great market at Slateport.

Flowe walked past a few stands, selling foreign starters like Bulbasaur and Piplup. She walked past people selling TMs, HMs, plushies, Starters, books, pens, paper, back backs, hats and more. But still no Treecko.

As she continued walking along, Flowe's attention was suddenly snatched by a strange man, wearing a proper business suit instead of the casual wear worn by most dealers. He was desperately trying to get attention, with a booming voice and flashy cart to sell wares from.

She stopped, pretending to look around at other shop-keepers, while always eyeing the strange man.

Eventually, another person approached the man and curiously asked what Pokemon he was talking about when he said that he was selling a specially bred Pokemon, created to be the best at battling.

When Flowe heard his reply, she shoved past the curious wanderer who asked the question, and blurted out: "I heard you had a Treecko!"

With a chuckle, the man dismissed the now fairly ticked off passerby, and continued to converse with Flowe. "You heard correctly," the man assured.

"How much for it?" Flowe asked eagerly, prepared to start her journey. The man seemed to take this as funny and laughed again. "Excited to start your journey I see… I'll not waste your time then!" The man paused for a minute then continued. "800 Pokedollars."

Flowe gawked at him, and he quickly noticed her shock, then, not wanting to miss out on actually selling something, he quickly added on to his shocking statement. "I'll discount it though, because no one else wants to buy it."

After a few minutes of negotiating, Flowe handed over 600 Pokedollars in return for a simple Pokeball, with her faithful companion Treecko inside.

After another few hours of pedaling, Flowe was home to gather her stuff before heading out on her Pokemon journey.

Turns out her mom had packed clothes, a new Pokeball belt, food, money, Pokeballs and a few potions in her backpack while she was gone. She had also forbidden Flare and Aquiria to leave yet, leaving them antsy and with nothing to do but to plan where they were all going.

By the time the trio was once again together, the plans had been made and confirmed. Only Flowe was unaware of these plans.

As the newly licensed trainers said their goodbyes, or tearful goodbyes in their mother's case, and left home officially, Flowe was still unaware. She only knew when her sister Flare said how excited she was to go to Johto and her other sister said she liked how she was staying in Hoenn.

Flowe curiously asked what this was all about, and while the trio was walking to Dewford Town to catch a boat to apparently different regions, Flare gave a large dialogue.

"While you were getting Treecko, Aquira and I decided that we couldn't all be champions, so we'd split up and go to different regions so we could all be champions."

Aquiria nodded in silent agreement, and Flare continued.

"I'm going to Johto," Flare explained. "Aquria is staying here in Hoenn, and we thought you could go to Kanto."

Flowe looked at the duo for a minute, blinked, and slowly nodded.

"I guess that makes sense."

The rest of the journey to Dewford town was silent, with the trio reflecting on their day so far.

By the time the three got to Dewford town, it was sunset, and the boat to Kanto had just arrived in port.

Before Flowe boarded, the three sisters said one last goodbye. For the first time, the three would be apart for more than a week at max. When the three finished, and Flowe boarded the boat and took off, they waved at each other until the boat was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

As Flowe arrived in Kanto, her Pokedex began buzzing and she quickly opened it. On the screen was an image of her mother. With a small gasp, Flowe said a cheerful hello.

"Hello sweetie! I see you arrived in Kanto!"

Flowe nodded, "Yea," and glanced around behind her, looking at a flock of Pidgey.

"I wanted to let you know that I talked to Professor Birch, you know him, and he said you should stop by Pallet Town. He said that Professor Oak lived there, and that one new batch of Pokemon trainers would be getting their Pokemon tomorrow."

Flowe nodded, still listening in, but staring at all the unique Pokemon around her.

"Alright honey, I'll see you soon!"

With a small click, the Pokedex snapped shut and the image of Flowe's mother disappeared.

Walking down the port, eventually reaching something called Route 2, with one sign pointed toward Pewter City, one towards Pallet Town.

With a shrug, Flowe followed the sign that pointed toward Pallet Town. She continued to walk along, until it became sunset, and she began to also look out for potential camping spots.

Even if Flowe didn't want to stop, as she would probably not be there in time to see the new trainers leave, she had to sometime. When Flowe stumbled across a sign that said "PALLET TOWN: 2 MILES", she stopped to pitch camp.

After eating a dinner of apples, water and bread, Flowe sat around a dying fire, staring at the embers. They reminded her of Flare, who was probably in Johto by now. It also reminded her of Torchic.

With a jolt, Flowe realized she hadn't even seen Treecko yet, and with a small shout, she said, "Treecko, I choose you!"

A red beam of light formed into the shape of Treecko then solidified into the colors of the wood gecko Pokemon.

Treecko looked over to the strange human behind him. She had her arms wide open and was wearing a proud smile.

With a small leap, Treecko landed in front of the human, and she picked him up and swung him around. Though it made him slightly sick, he saw the pure happiness in his trainer's green eyes, and leaped onto his trainer's chest with a small squeal.

That night, the two bonded over the dim fire, with Flowe stroking Treecko and talking about how strong they would get. Talking about all the friends they would make. Talking about the gym they would one day rule over.

That night, the two snuggled together, slept together, and felt closer than ever.

The next morning however, the two got to a slow start. At the crack of dawn, when the sun was barely up, Treecko shook his trainer awake.

Treecko wasn't surprised that their trainer refused to get up, so with a quick "Tree, Treecko!" and a small pound attack, his trainer was awake, tired as ever, but awake.

Treecko was confused at his trainer's reaction. Last night, his trainer said to wake her up no matter what it took, and when Treecko did just that, she seemed angry.

Treecko ducked away when his trainer packed up camp, and even through their quick breakfast, but when the two left for Pallet Town at a small jog, the two were side by side again.

When the two finally arrived at their destination, it was almost late morning, and hoping she wasn't late, headed to Oak's lab. Flowe also chose to retrieve Treecko, as she was afraid he would gain too much attention, being from a different region and all.

As Flowe walked through Pallet, she noticed how small the town was, and wondered how many trainers were going to be starting their journeys today.

Finally, Flowe reached the lab and politely knocked on the door. She heard a muffled yelp and what sounded like a "Chuu." Coming through the door, and cracked it open a bit to peek inside. She wished she hadn't.

There was a literally shocked boy with a sparking yellow Pokemon in his arms, still in his pajamas.

Prof. Oak was explaining that this creature was the Pokemon Pikachu and "are usually shy but sometimes have shocking personalities."

That was when he noticed Flowe, and quickly beckoned her into the room. She still couldn't help to look at the bewildered boy.

He quickly replied: "I get what you mean…" then he glanced in her direction.

He quickly transformed into an overly cheery boy, introducing himself and sticking his right hand out for a handshake, saying: "Hi, I'm Ash, and I'm a Pokemon trainer."

Flowe sheepishly shook his zap fried pinkie finger, and started to introduce herself before Prof. Oak interrupted her.

"Hi, I'm Flowe…" "Ash, this is Flowe! She's also a Pokemon trainer, but she's from the Hoenn region!" She glared at the professor then nodded. "Yep, that's me."

Prof. Oak looked back to the boy named Ash and Flowe watched him hand the boy some Pokeballs and a Kanto Pokedex. As soon as she saw him reach for the items however, Flowe ducked down as Pikachu released another thunderbolt.

As soon as Prof. Oak, Ash and Flowe stepped outside, Ash turned a crimson red.

Flowe watched from the sidelines and flinched as she saw Ash's mom explain everything that was in his back pack. She also cringed when she saw Pikachu throw back the Pokeball when Ash tried to get him to return.

Flowe kept trying to escape so she could head off to the first gym, and she started to sift through the small crowd of people in her way. Sadly, she was there at the wrong time, as Pikachu released yet another thunderbolt and shocked everyone, including Flowe.

Flowe fell to the ground with everyone else, and yet again, flinched when she heard Ash's mom mention something about changing his underwear.

Flowe quickly recovered however, and dashed off to Route one. Flowe didn't want to insult Ash, but he was doing a lot wrong from the start.

As soon as Flowe reached Rout one, she released Treecko.

"Alright Treecko," Flowe spoke with enthusiasm, "Ready to do some Kanto style training?" Treecko quickly responded with a happy "Tree, Treecko!" Which Flowe assumed was a yes.

As the two wandered the route, looking for Pokemon, unbeknownst to them, Ash was starting his journey with Pikachu.

After about ten minutes, Treecko and Flowe found a wandering Pidgey.

Flowe warned Treecko to stay low, and to try to stay unnoticed until their first strike, pound, made its mark.

Treecko shuffled through the tall grass silently, approaching on the unaware Pidgey. With a large jump, Treecko's fists grew a bright white in color. Quickly, Treecko's fists slammed down on the Pidgey, making their mark.

Almost immediately, Pidgey fired a whirlwind attack, knocking Treecko back against a tree and hurting him. Flowe launched another attack.

"Treecko, use pound, but hold both fists together for maximum power and give it your all!"

Treecko rushed toward the Pidgey, still trying to land from their whirlwind. As the Pidgey was landing however, Treecko rose up, leaped, and hammered down on the Pidgey with a powerful pound.

Within a few seconds, Pidgey was on the ground, fainted. Flowe celebrated in the victory of the first battle she had ever attempted.

Flowe and Treecko continued to travel along Route one, heading to Pewter City. Along the way, they continued to battle wild Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Flowe yelled out: "Treecko, finish that Rattata with your Absorb attack to also regain your energy!"

Treecko immediately enveloped the scurrying and battered mouse Pokemon in a shining green light. The light started racing toward Treecko, but before it could reach the wood gecko Pokemon, Rattata gave one last strong quick attack, knocking the also injured Treecko to the ground, just as the absorb attack reached Treecko.

Treecko stood up again, energy regained, while Rattata swayed for a minute, then collapsed to the ground with a small "Rattata…"

"Alright!" Flowe shouted happily. Flowe pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at Treecko. She skipped past the introduction, and flipped right to the part where it talked about what moves it knows.

Flowe looked at the list. Pound, leer, absorb… there! Flowe grinned as she saw how her Treecko had learned Quick attack.

Flowe was just about to pick up Treecko se he could ride on her shoulder, a newly found and apparently comfortable perch, when there was a loud grumble coming from the sky. Dark clouds suddenly moved in from who-knows-where and blocked out the sun.

Before Flowe could react, it started.

Buckets of rain fell from the sky, drenching Treecko and Flowe instantly. With a small gasp, Flowe grabbed Treecko and made a bolt for Viridian City, a town in between Pewter City and Pallet Town.

Lightning crashed from the sky, illuminating the land in eerie shades of different light.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

The rain eased, and the clouds lifted away to reveal a clear blue sky and a bright yellow sun. Quickly, Treecko and Flowe were smiling basking in the sun, drying off.

The duo continued walking along in silence, walking at a slower pace. They walked along the route, Treecko thinking about his new trainer, Flowe about the trainer Ash.

He obviously had no clue what he was doing. Even Flowe's dense sister Aquiria decided to study up on type advantages, evolutions and basic training tips before she turned ten.

Flowe's thoughts were interrupted suddenly with the sound of thudding feet. She turned to see the source of the sound, when she saw a speck of red rise over the horizon, then some blue…

Flowe was shocked to see the trainer who called himself Ash was streaking down the route, headed straight for Viridian City that was now only a few miles away.

At first, Flowe was happy to see no Pikachu with him. She thought that he had gotten Pikachu into the Pokeball. Then she saw the devastated Pikachu in his arms. With a gasp, Flowe turned to the boy.

"What on earth are you doing?" Flowe screeched at the passing boy. "Why did you let your Pokemon get into that condition?"

Ash yelled back to her: "I talk to you later, but I have to get to the Pokemon Center!"

"Hey!" Flowe yelled after him. Quick to react, she placed Treecko on her head and scurried after him. The two continued to run in silence, panting from the effort to go as fast as possible.

When the two finally reached the border of Viridian City, three large megaphones were blasting out a warning about Pokemon thieves. Flowe glanced worriedly at Ash again, who looked just like a thief, with an injured Pikachu in his arms and himself being charred.

When the two got to the police station on the outskirts of the city, Flowe stopped suddenly and turned back to see an officer holding a struggling Ash back by his hood. "Let me go!" He cried. "I have to get to the Pokemon Center!"

After a short conversation, the officer allowed Ash to pass, as long as he had identification.

Flowe shrunk back, hands up as Ash glanced to her worriedly, directing the officer to her.

"And who are you?" the officer asked bluntly, looking straight at Flowe. "I'm his friend! I'm from Hoenn, but I'm a real Pokemon trainer, I swear!" Flowe said, setting her bag down to grab her Pokedex, which was in the tradition style of most Hoenn Pokedexes.

"Ah-ha!" the officer cried out, swiping the Pokedex away from Flowe.

She swiped the Pokedex open, and pressed the "Trainer" button on the side of the Pokedex. The second she did this, Dexter began to talk:

"I'm Dexter, a Pokedex bought from a trainer store and specifically programed to help Flowe Amelia Bearer from the Hoenn region understand and train Pokemon."

"Oh…" Both Ash and Flowe sighed.

After Ash had been identified, the officer allowed the two to tag along on their motorcycle, lending them a ride to the Pokemon Center.

Flowe clutched Treecko to her chest as the bike veered around a corner, sickening her, and then raced at a breakneck pace to the opening doors of the Pokemon Center. The doors slid open, allowing the trio to race through the front doors, still on the bike, to slide sideways up to the front desk.

"We have a driveway, you know." The nurse at the desk scowled at the rough looking trio. Luckily for the two new Pokemon trainers however, the officer jumped into action.

"We have a Pokemon emergency!" the officer shouted.

"It's my Pikachu…" Ash held out Pikachu whimpering. The nurse immediately sprang into action, ordering her Chansey to take it to the critical care unit.

After a minute or two of Flowe flinching as Ash was harshly critiqued by a nurse, the two were left to sit in the waiting room.

The two sat in stunned silence, with Flowe holding Treecko tight to her chest. Eventually, a clock struck eight and Ash stood up, explaining how he should call home. Flowe also decided she should call home to check on her mom.

Flowe walked over to the phones and tried to call home, but to no avail. Apparently her mom wasn't home. Flowe shrugged and headed back to her seat.

When she noticed Ash stood up and walked over to the wall to look at a strange picture, Flowe glanced over too, but then quickly turned her head away.

Flowe jumped when she heard a familiar "ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call," jingle, she scowled and crossed her arms as Treecko sprung up to his shoulder perch.

Flowe watched as Ash skeptically answered the phone, and she was surprised to see Prof. Oak appear from the wall.

Flowe listened in, and chuckled at the professor's confusion, or what she thought was confusion, about how Ash was able to pick up the phone in the Viridian City Pokemon Center because that's where he was.

She also face palmed when she saw how Ash hadn't caught any Pokemon, and how he said that he had seen Articuno, a legendary bird Pokemon.

Before Prof. Oak hung up however, Flowe heard the whine of the Pokemon Center doors opening, and turned to see a terribly angry red head. She looked fairly normal, but she was holding a totally roasted bike.

As Prof. Oak finally hung up, the girl shrieked as she saw Ash. "I've got you now!"

Flowe stood up and walked to stand next to Ash as the girl shrieked at him about ruining her bike to help his Pokemon.

Ash glanced down, saddened. "My Pikachu… It's not doing too well…" There was an immediate reaction from the girl.

"Oh…" She sighed. "Is it serious?" "I think so…" Ash sadly replied.

There was silence for a second then a small beep as a light lit up on the top of the door in which Pikachu had vanished from. The doors opened to reveal Chansey pushing a Pikachu on a stretcher into the waiting room.


End file.
